At the Beginning
by Konioko
Summary: A new girl comes along and meets these mysterious but handsome guys. What will this mean for the Sohma family. More importantly, what is going to happen to the new girl. TxK OCxY
1. A New Begining

Her brown thick hair whipped around her face as her deep green eyes stared at what was about to be the beginning, of what she thought was going to be the end of her. The cherry blossoms seemed to be pouring like rain onto the pavement. She looked down at the black tattered hoodie that she wore over her deep blue and white uniform. She grasped the end of her hoodie and tried to pull it down. Then, suddenly something brushed her shoulder. As she looked up all she saw was a mop of sliver hair. Then, the pale face turned and her eyes widened in shock. He was beautiful. More beautiful then any model she had ever seen. His eyes were deep shade of purple and thin. With lashes so long you could see a shadow over his alabaster cheeks. But oh, how that pale skin seemed to glow. He was like an angel. Something that shouldn't be exciting in this world, but there it was and it was even looking at her. Then, suddenly his luscious lips curved into a small smile, but it was a smile none the less. It was also from him. Then, he began to walk towards the school, but it was more like gliding. He seemed to have a rhythmic pace. Her eyes were glued to him as she watched him open the door and then disappear. She blinked and disappointed that she was back in reality. She then slowly inhaled the thick pollinated air. As her breath seeped out of her, she walked towards the being of the end.

The teens where standing just talking and hanging out in the class room waiting on the teacher to enter the room. Except, a girl with a black hoodie on over her uniform and her head on her desk. Her brown hair was fanned out over the desk hiding her face. Then, the door slid open and a tall skinny blonde woman stepped in. She grabbed the yard stick from the board and turned to face the class that suddenly sat down once she appeared. "Students, I have an announcement for you. We have a new student this year that just transferred into 2-A." She looked at the girl with her head on her desk. "Could you stand up, please?" she said in an agitated voice. The girl brought her palms to her desk and pushed her self up with her head down. There was, what seemed like, a brown thick wall that covered every inch of her face. She slowly stood up and walked the font of the class with her head still down. "Turn around," the teacher told her. The girl shot the teacher a glare and then faced the class.

Whispers could be heard through out the room. "Look at that girl?!" "She's weird." "Why was she lying her head down?" "Is there something wrong with her?" "She might be sick." "Why is she hiding her face?" She looked around the room to see who she would be dealing with these next few months. But one person caught her eye, but it was another guy. Another amazingly beautiful man, but this one had bright think orange hair. His skin was tan, but it suited him. He also seemed to be fairly well built. His eyes, just like the other one, they were thin and long lashed. However, he seemed mean. There was something deep down inside him. 'Hate?' she thought to herself. 'No. It's much deeper then that.' Suddenly, a vision of the other guy's eyes filled her mind. 'Him too, there is something about these two that is so intense. Something that they are hiding. They aren't normal.' She then slowly looked up. Her skin was very pale with a few bruises here and there. Here eyes were red and swollen with dark circles underneath. Her lips were chapped and crusted. She had break outs here and there. Suddenly, the room seemed to spin out of control making her dizzy. Her eyes lids felt as if they had just been filled with lead. She couldn't see straight. Her feet began to wobble and then she seemed to be covered in a thick blanket of darkness. The only thing she could recall was that she fell onto something soft and yet hard, but it was gentle and warm. It was comforting. 'Mom, Dad, I'll see you soon.'

She blinked, but all she saw was colors that just seemed to blend together as a whole. So, she blinked again and her vision cleared. All she saw was a white popcorn ceiling. She blinked and moved her head to the side and all she saw was just a plain white wall. She turned over the other side. "Oh, are you awake now?" she heard a clam, gentle, but manly voice ask. Her eyes widened and she jolted up.

"What happened? Who are you? And why am I here?" she shouted. Then she held her head as she was getting dizzy. The person stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that it was beautiful sliver haired boy from before. And what was even more of a surprise was that he actually looked concerned. She blushed as she realized that she was alone with him. She bowed her head, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell."

"Sohma-kun! Is everything ok?" a feminine voice called. A petite brown haired girl with big blue eyes walked in. She walked over to the bed with a very concerned look. "You don't look so well, are you ok? Is there anything that I can do to help?" she said. The girl on the bed blushed and looked down.

"N-n-no thank you," she looked at the girl standing there and smiled slightly, "but thank you for your concern." The other girl blushed and seemed to become ecstatic.

"You have such a lovely smile!!!" then she looked down. "Ummm, I know that you just moved here and all but," she paused," do you think that maybe we could be friends?" The girl lying on the bed was in shock that anyone would even ask that. Hadn't she scared everyone? 'This girl is strange, but I can't help but seem to be drawn to her. It's feels like I was supposed to meet this girl,' she thought. The girl smiled sweetly and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Ryuu Kimichi," she introduced herself. The other girl looked up and smiled as she grasped Ryuu's hand.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm Tohru Honda." She looked the guy that was sitting behind her. "This is Yuki Sohma; he is going to be our student council president next year. Not to mention that he also has his own fan club." She looked over at him. It didn't surprise her that a guy like him had a fan club. After all he was gorgeous and seemed to have many talents. But it seemed like he was hiding something. There seemed to be something that was deep inside his heart that he was hiding from everyone. But, as Tohru looked at him, he smiled. It wasn't like the smiles he had shone to her. It was different, it was a real smile. She seemed to have gotten through the wall he had built around his solid heart. Then, someone suddenly knocked on the door and slid it open. "Oh Kyo! She's ok. There is no need to be concerned anymore. She is actually my friend now, her name is Ryuu Kimichi." Tohru explained to the orange haired guy. His mean, but beautiful orange eyes glanced over at her. He just nodded showing that he acknowledged her pressence. Tohru then turned to Yuki, "I don't think Kimi-chan is well. Maybe she should see Hatori-sama?"

"Perhaps," Yuki glanced over at Ryuu. "Do you think that you will be alright Mrs. Kimichi?" His voice was so soothing it almost lulled her to sleep.

"Oh, y-y-yes I'll be fi-," suddenly she was once again covered in the blanket of darkness. 'I don't understand why these people are so kind to me. Is it because I don't fit in? Is it because I'm different? But perhaps I was wrong. Maybe this isn't the beginning of the end. Could this actually be a new beginning for me? Could I actually be happy here? Just maybe, maybe I could actually start anew.'


	2. Beginning of a Secret

Hey guys sorry for not giving you a note on the first Chapter. Anyways, I'm Konioko. I'm not exactly new to fanfics, but I don't post them often. So if you have any comments leave a review or send a message. I look forward to hear from you guys. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 2

Beginning of a Secret

Darkness seemed to consume everything. Then, there was a soft voice that echoed inside her head. "Is she going to be alright Hatori-san?" The first voice was familiar. It was a girl's. The darkness was beginning to fade. Light seemed to be finding its way through. Then, her eyes opened.

"She should be alright. She is in really good shape for a girl her size. She just needs rest," this voice was new. It was one Ryuu had never heard before. And it came from another amazingly beautiful man. He had dark hair that was longer on one side. It seemed as though it was meant to cover right eye. His eyes were thin just like Yuki and Kyo's but these weren't exactly mean. They hid the same secret as the other two, but his were like ice. He seemed frozen. It was as if nothing could warm his cold heart. 'What is it with these guys? I mean, I hang around guys all the time. But, I've never seen any as beautiful as them. They don't seem real.' Ryuu reached out to see if she could touch them. She gently grasped the handsome doctor's coat. He turned his head and looked at her smiling warmly. "Do you feel all right Mrs. Kimichi?" he asked. Ryuu nodded her head.

"Who are you?" she asked him. Tohru looked at her and smiled.

"This is Hatori Sohma. He is the Sohma family doctor. We asked him if he would give you a check up and he came to the school." She smiled at Hatori. Ryuu nodded her head. Tohru gazed at Ryuu. "Are you going to be alright Kimi-chan?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks." Ryuu smiled warmly.

"You know, Ms. Kimichi, you are very lucky that Hatori-sama came, most of the time he only checks up on the Sohma family. He made an exception for Tohru, but you I don't understand." Yuki glanced over at Hatori. "Why did you come?"

Hatori looked icily at Yuki. "Because Tohru-chan asking me to." At that moment he began to pack up his things. He glanced at Ryuu and smirked as he picked up his bag and walked out. She could feel warmth spread upon her face.

Tohru chuckled then leaned over and whispered in Ryuu's ear, "He is handsome isn't he?" Ryuu blushed more as she turned her head with shock plastered on her face. Tohru just smiled sweetly as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Well I'm alright so I think I'm going to go back to class." She got off the cot and walked out the door. Tohru followed her.

"School is out for the rest of the day Kimi-chan." Tohru had just now decided to tell her this. Ryuu felt very stupid for not realizing it. So she walked out of the place the she had entered, to what felt like to her, moments ago. "Kimi-chan?" Ryuu looked at her. "Would you like us to walk you home?" 'Who is us?' Ryuu thought. As she turned around she noticed that Kyo and Yuki were walking right behind them.

"NO!" she shouted. They all stopped and starred at her. Ryuu at that moment looked down in embarrassment. "I mean no thank you. You guys have helped me so much today." Ryuu then lifted her arm and flexed it. "Besides, I'm a big tough girl I can get home on my own." She then ran happily down the street waving to her new friends.

When she looked back and they were out of sight she then slowed her pace down to a comfortable walk. There was a smile that wouldn't leave her face. 'I can't believe it. I actually made friends my first day.' Then she severely slowed down to a walk and then halted suddenly. 'But there is still something about the guys that I don't understand. They are hiding something. Something that they can't tell anyone, but…" The light bulb as you would say and just flickered on. If anyone knew what they were hiding it was, "Tohru."

The sky was turning an orangey-blue as the sun was setting. The rocks crumbled under her feet. A narrow bridge found a way into her sight. She then ran until she was underneath it. She could hear the sounds of the cars crossing over it. There was a little secluded area next to the path that was separated by a fence. Ryuu jumped over the fence and then sat down on her sleeping bag. She took off her book bag and pulled out her books and sighed. "Today was interesting…" She then unzipped the sleeping bag and crawled inside. Her eyes grew heavy and she was then consumed by sleep.

Yuki was standing outside on the wrap around porch taking in the cool night air. 'That girl… there is something about her.' There was a creak from behind him. He glanced to his side and there was Tohru. "Your dinner was once again an excellent one Ms. Honda." He smiled sweetly.

She nodded her head as a thank you. Her deep blue eyes gazed up at the clear night sky. "It's beautiful." Yuki nodded and looked with her. "You know," she turned to face him. "I've been thinking about Kimi-chan." Yuki looked at her intrigued. "Well, what she said. You know, about not having us walk her home." She looked down, "I was like that when I was living in a tent." Yuki's eyes went wide as he realized what she meant. Yuki rushed inside, grabbed his coat, and rushed out of the door into the dead of the night. Shigure pushed aside the sliding door looking at the place Yuki once stood.

He was sprinting down the road the road as fast as he could. His mind clouded with the thought of finding this girl. This girl who could be living on her own with no food. No…. anything. His heart and his breath were pacing in rhythm with his feet as they hit the pavement. Then he stopped and looked around. "Damn, I wasn't thinking… how am I going to find her?" A hand then gasped his shoulder.

"You should have thought about that before you went running out the door." The man chuckled deeply.

"You're right." Yuki turned around to face him. "Sorry Shigure-san."

"Well," he looked at Yuki. Shigure could tell that something was bothering him. "It's not like you to just go running out the door like that Yuki. You want to explain to me what's going on?" But Yuki just looked down. "Is it about this new girl that Tohru was talking to me about earlier?" Yuki looked up at him in surprise that he knew and slowly nodded his head. "She believes that she is out on her own. Don't worry about it."

"Why? Are you going to take care of it?" Yuki asked him sarcastically.

"Perhaps." Shigure's eyes black eyes began to glow. Dogs came running around in one direction. "I shall." He chuckled evilly.

She felt something cold and wet on her face. It kept making some sort of sniffing sound. She then suddenly sat up and looked around with tired eyes. There was a dog. A black dog was sitting there in front of her. "Hi there, sweetie. How did you get in here?" 'Wow, I so desperate that I'm talking to a dog.' The dog walked over to her and sniffed her face. It hovered around her there for awhile then licked her face and ran off. She stared off after the dog wondering why it left. She slowly looked at her watch then back at where the dog came in from. Then she quickly looked back . "OH NO!!!" She stood up and found her black slacks and her white blouse. "I'm going to be late."

Tohru was walking down the street heading to work. "I wonder how she-"someone suddenly bumped into her. "Oh I'm so sorry…. Kimi-chan!" Ryuu stood there in shock to see her there. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm going to work. You?" Ryuu was in absolute shock that she had just randomly met up with Tohru.

"Same." Tohru looked down and feel silent. "Ummm… Where exactly-"she didn't finish her question. She looked down and stared at the pavement that lay beneath her.

Ryuu looked at her confused. "Where what?" Tohru looked up at her quickly then looked down again. Ryuu still confused walked up to her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "Look I can answer your question later. But right now I have to go to work or else I'm going to be late. And possibly be fired." She chuckled weakly not meaning that last part to be funny. Tohru looked back up and smiled weakly at her not so funny joke. "Why don't I meet you around here say around seven? Will you be off of your shift by then?"

"Yes." Tohru responded quickly and smiled. Ryuu waved and began to run as Tohru waved back and walked into the tall building a couple blocks ahead.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Shigure where walking down a rocky path. Yuki looked over at Shigure who was starring at the ground intently. Shigure concentrated on the rocks below him only having an idea where this girl was at. The two walked on and on until they came upon an old bridge. "Ah, that's what he was talking about." Yuki starred at Shigure. 'I guess he is talking about the dog,' Yuki thought. They walked under the bridge and didn't see anything for a little bit. Shigure walked around a little more and noticed the fence. "I found it Yuki." Yuki walked over to the fence to see a sleeping bag in the middle of the flat surface. They both sighed. "I guess I'll have to get my friends to get her things." Shigure was still for a moment. Then, a large black dog came in and jumped on Shigure. He patted it then whispered in its ear. The dog got off of him and went around the bridge into a little hole. It looked around for a minute and walked over to the sleeping bag, sniffed it, grabbed hold of it in his mouth, and got out. "Good boy," Shigure complimented it as he took the sleeping bag. "Now go grab the rest of her things." The dog ran back in there and did as he was told to do.

Ryuu stood up with her back against the wall waiting on Tohru to get off work. She knew that she had said to meet here at seven but she had gotten off a little early. She glanced at her watch, "It's 6:25." She tilted her head back and sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall shadowed figure coming towards her. She clenched her fists ready to take him on if he tried anything.

"Ms. Kimichi?" Yuki was shocked to find her standing out here by herself. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? And this late at night?"

She looked at him. "Waiting for Tohru, and it's not that late," she said with a bit of a saucy tone. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You say that Ms. Kimichi, but it is dangerous for a girl to be out by herself. Especially at night." His look of worry confused her.

"Why do you care so much?" Ryuu looked down. They both fell silent.

"Ummm… are you two alright?" Tohru's voice pitched in. They both looked up to see her worried look.

"Ms. Honda." Yuki smiled. Ryuu was surprised. This was they first time that she had seen any of the Sohma boys really smile. It was as if she had a special effect on them. Something the Ryuu didn't understand, but wondered what it was. She deeply felt that she wanted to make these boys smile too. She wanted the power that Tohru had.

Ryuu looked at Tohru. "Honda-san, didn't you have a question for me?" Tohru locked eyes with Ryuu. She stood there for a moment.

"Well… ummm," she paused. "I was wondering-"

"You're wondering where I live, aren't you?" Tohru was taken by surprise but slowly nodded. Ryuu looked at her. "What makes you think that I don't live in a house happily with my parents?" Tohru shrugged. She didn't know what to say. "Do just look like street trash to you guys?"

"No, that's not it at all." Tohru tried to convince her.

"Bull shit!" she screamed.

"Ms. Kimichi, please clam down," Yuki begged. But that didn't stop her. Suddenly she was charging at Yuki with her fist up and ready to punch him. A slippery puddle got in her way and made her slip and fall on him. Ryuu heard some loud poofing noise. Her head hit the ground and she was once again consumed by darkness.

She could hear talking in the background. But everything was covered by black. "Can't she stay here with us?" Tohru's voice sounded like chimes. She was so sweet and so caring. All she wanted to know was where Ryuu lived. Tohru was worried about her, and was just trying to help. 'I over reacted,' the thought ran through Ryuu's mind.

"Tohru-chan," This voice was new. It was deep and kind of… sexy. It was raspy and manly. "This may be my house but I can't decide if she lives here. You of all people know this."

"But she doesn't know anything about the curse. She was knocked out before she could see anything." Tohru was begging. But what for.

"There is nothing that I can do about this Tohru-chan. I would still have to go to Akito to get permission." This new voice sounded weak this time. Helpless. He was trying to help, but felt that he couldn't.

Light started to seep its way into her vision. Ryuu's eyes slowly opened. She looked around for Tohru. Tohru glanced down and noticed that she was awake.

"Kimi-chan!" Tohru was excited that she bent down next to her and hugged her. "I was worried about you."

Ryuu patted her back. "Thanks." Ryuu looked up to see a man with black hair that covered most of his eyes. His face was beautifully structured like all the rest of them. He wore a thick tan kimono. She knew just but looking at his eyes that he was one of them. They were the same. They were all the same. Thin and cold. 'What is this secret that they are keeping?' Ryuu wondered. She began to stand as Kyo walked into the room.

"Kimi-chan, you really shouldn't be up and walking. You hit your head really hard." Tohru was concerned. But never the less Ryuu was still standing up and wobbling. She wobbled her way over to Kyo and then her legs gave out on her.

"Kyo don't!" Shigure shouted. But it was too late. There was a cloud of smoke where Kyo had once been.

Ryuu had been holding on to him afraid that she was going to fall. But she was confused. She had still fallen but there was something else in her arms. Something warm and fuzzy. She looked down to find an orange cat were Kyo should have been. Her eyes widened in shock. 'This can't be happening. This can't be real. He couldn't have turned into a cat. Could he?' She looked at the cat intently. 'Maybe this is what they were talking about. Maybe this is beginning of finding out their secret.

________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
